


I like to believe you are thinking of me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Sassy Zayn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would like to think he was a compassionate person. Well, according to most people he was. But, apparently not according to a certain Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>No, according to Louis he was a "selfish daddy's boy who flirts with everything that walks". To be honest Harry wondered why he even cared that much. It wasn’t like Louis’ opinion was that important. If it were up to him, Louis could go and live in Antarctica with only penguins to keep him company and listen to his overdramatic stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to believe you are thinking of me

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is from the song "Tee shirt" by Birdy. This is my first Larry fic ever, and English is not my native language. So BIG thank you to my friend [Jess](http://simplestardust.tumblr.com/) who basically wrote it with me because I had lots of mistakes. And of course to my friend [Maria](http://malarryous.tumblr.com/), she took time to be my beta reader and give me advice, thank you both so much. ♥

Harry would like to think he was a compassionate person. Well, according to most people he was. But, apparently not according to a certain Louis Tomlinson.

                                                                             

No, according to Louis he was a "selfish daddy's boy who flirts with everything that walks". To be honest Harry wondered why he even cared that much. It wasn’t like Louis’ opinion was that important. If it were up to him, Louis could go and live in Antarctica with only penguins to keep him company and listen to his overdramatic stories.

 

The whole thing was funny, really, because they used to be best friends. Attached at the hip since they’d been 5 years old. And now look at them. All because they’d decided it would be a good idea to have benefits with that said friendship. It’d been good while it’d lasted; the sex had been some of the best he’d ever had. But Louis had to go and find Luke. He’d said, "I want something serious, Harry; I don't want to just fuck around for the rest of my life."

 

What was worse was that he’d gone on to say, "I want someone who can be there for me." Like Harry _hadn’t_ stayed with him until 3am when Louis had lost his grandma and had cried until he’d fallen asleep. As a 'best friend', it was Harry’s duty to be there for him. It had felt like Louis had slapped him right then and there. Was he not good enough? Why couldn’t he be that someone for him? What did Luke have that Harry didn't? And that had been when he’d realised that he was in love with Louis. He’d fallen in love with his best friend, and lost him before he’d even had the chance to tell him.

 

That was why Harry cared. After that fight they’d avoided each other as much as they could. Being that they went to the same secondary school and ran with the same group of people, they actually managed to avoid one another for two whole weeks. It hurt. It really hurt not to see his face, not to talk or joke around. Or even to just sit next to him and enjoy his presence.

 

-

 

"Hey Haz, what happened to you? I thought the ground had swallowed you up or something," Niall cheerfully shouted when he saw Harry in the hall. "Where’ve you been?"

 

"Hey, no, I just had to take some time for myself," Harry said. "What's up?"

 

"Zayn just texted me about that party tonight. Are you coming? There’ll be loads of people from school, but most importantly, _lots of alcohol_ ," Niall said, jumping around with excitement.

 

"Yeah, I guess so; I really need to get pissed."

 

"That's the spirit! Okay, talk to you later, gotta go and find out if Liam is coming too. See ya later, Haz!"

 

Tonight was going to be interesting. Walking into the classroom, Harry wondered to himself whether Louis might be there.

 

-

 

"Can you please stop being lazy and help me pick what to wear for the party?"

 

"Harry, you can wear literally anything and he’ll be all over you," Zayn said, still lying on Harry’s bed with his eyes closed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

 

"No, we are _not_ doing this; we are _not_ talking about him."

 

"And why not? It's not like you guys haven't spoken or seen each other for two weeks. Oh wait... you _did_. Which, by the way, is the longest you've ever been without contact. It’s awkward for all of us."

 

"I know that, but he called me ‘selfish’. _Me_. I try not to be selfish. I don’t think I am."

 

"You’re not," Zayn cut in.

 

"And he fucking knows that. Not only that but a ‘daddy's boy’. Really now? That hurt, like a lot. He knows how much I hate being called something I'm not; I haven't touched any of my parents’ money for months now. And why should he care if I flirt with everyone; that's just how I am."

 

"Well, for starters, he's obviously jealous."

 

" _Ha ha_ , you are so hilarious, you should become a comedian," Harry said, with no smile on his face whatsoever.

 

"No Haz I'm serious, he's in love with you as much as you are with him. It's kind of sickening to watch."

 

"I'm not talking about this anymore."

 

"Suit yourself, but please don't fuck in my bed tonight. Now hurry up, the host can't be late to his own party," Zayn chuckled.

 

"There'll be no fucking tonight, for me at least."

 

Zayn only hummed at him and left the room. Might as well wear his black skinny jeans and a white tee, Harry thought; it wasn’t like he was trying to impress anyone. Louis would probably be there with that Luke guy anyway.

 

-

 

Walking towards the kitchen, Harry said ‘hi’ to a few people he recognised. It was getting pretty crowded really quickly even though he’d only just gotten there. Harry saw Liam somewhere in the living room chatting up some girl. Typical. Grabbing a bottle of wine, he made his way upstairs. Tonight it was all about getting drunk and maybe, just maybe, forgetting all about those blue ocean eyes for a moment. The rooftop was probably not a good idea, but he didn’t really care at that point.

 

As soon as Harry had downed about half of his bottle, the door behind him flew open. Being too drunk and lazy to turn around and inspect who it might be, he decided to just sit and wait for them to come near him or leave. He guessed that they’d taken the first option, because someone came and sat right beside him.

 

He turned his head in their direction, and what he saw was the one person he least expected to see right then. His Louis, his sunshine. Harry could see tears in Louis’ eyes, and anger, maybe even a bit of love too. Or was it just him seeing what he wanted to see? He waited for Louis to say something, but they just stared at one another in silence. Even if he could speak, Harry wouldn't know what to say to him. Louis had hurt him so much, but not seeing him for so long may have clouded Harry’s mind. He just missed him. Even only as a best friend.

 

"You are my everything, you know", Louis said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I just... I knew what to say to hurt you. And for that I'm truly, deeply sorry."

 

A few tears started to brim in the corners of Louis’ beautiful eyes. He looked so sad; Harry hated seeing him like this, seeing him this hurt. What was worse was knowing that this thing between them, whatever it was, had done that; it made his skin crawl.

 

"I know," Harry said. "You hurt me, a lot. But I know. I just don't understand why you did it. Why did you say all those things? You know you are everything to me too, and more. So much more, Lou. But please I can't live in a world without you. You are my best friend." Harry’s voice broke as he choked back a sob.

 

"That's just it, Harry. We can't keep doing this because... because I fell for you. A long time ago. At first I thought it was only a phase. That it was because we spent a lot of time together, that we practically lived together. But then, that night, I don't know what came over me. I panicked, so I said, ‘let's be friends with benefits’. And you agreed, Haz. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I love you so much. I love you even more now, if that's even possible," Louis said, blushing.

 

"Oh my god, Lou, you are such an idiot!"

 

"What?” Louis said. “Why? What did I do? I'm so sorr-"

 

Harry cut Louis off and kissed him, just like he had wanted to for so long. He could now show him how much love he could give. It felt just like he’d imagined, even better. He loved him. He was _in love_ with him. Zayn had been right all along.

 

"I love you too, you stupid twat," Louis said.

 

Harry chuckled, kissing him again, and this time Louis kissed back properly, with that familiar passion and confidence. No doubts on their minds that this was what they both wanted.

 

-

 

Slamming the door shut, Harry pushed Louis onto the bed. Making sure he locked the door first, Harry stripped his shirt off and laid between Louis’ legs. Kissing and biting down on his neck, they both moaned. Harry had missed Louis like this, his body under him, ready to be taken just the way he liked it to.

 

Their crotches aligned and Harry gasped. "Jesus, you feel so good Lou, I can't wait to be inside you."

 

"Harry, please ah... hurry up... uh... get these off," Louis said, voice breaking.

 

Louis tried to pull Harry’s zipper down but his fingers were shaking slightly. Harry sat up to do it himself, and then he off took Louis’ jeans too.

 

"Babe, it's been too long, I missed you so much. My hands can't really help me, not like you can... " Louis moaned, as Harry’s fingers wrapped around his length.

 

"You know, Zayn said not to fuck in his bed," Harry said, then proceeded to mouth down Louis’ chest, creating little hickeys so everyone who saw them would know that he belonged to Harry; only Harry.

 

"Fuck, I can't believe he knew and he didn't tell me. Aaaah... Haz, I don't care, just get inside me, we'll deal with him tomorrow."

 

"Okay, okay... bossy!"

 

Louis started pulling his own briefs down, then Harry’s. There was nothing between them now and it felt amazing. Harry reached to take lube and a condom from the back pocket of his jeans.

 

"You are so beautiful, so good for me. I want to show you how much I love you, baby," Harry said, words of praise flowing out of his mouth without thought.

 

"Yes, Harry only for you. Only yours. No one else can have me."

 

"So you will be mine, you'll be my boyfriend?"

 

"I think the answer to that one is pretty obvious and as always, your timing is perfect," Louis said. Harry laughed; sassy Louis was back, _okay then_.

 

"Lou I'm serious," Harry said, while coating his fingers.

 

"Yeah, yes, boyfriends, I love you." Louis sat up to kiss Harry. Harry would never get tired of hearing those words. Harry cut him off before it got too heated and pushed him to lie down again. Slowly Harry pushed one finger inside. Gently, teasing his hole. He was pretty loose so he pushed another one, scissoring his fingers.

 

"Were you thinking of me while touching yourself, two weeks is a long time baby, I know I did," Harry said, while taking Louis’ cock in his hand.

 

"Aaaah, fuck shit, Harry, of course I did, Jesus."

 

Just looking at Louis all flushed from pleasure was nearly enough for Harry to come right then and there. Louis was so gorgeous like this; all needy and ready for him.

 

"Just get inside me already ah ah... please fuck I can't..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck." Harry put some more lube on himself before aligning himself and slowly, so slowly, started to penetrate inside.

 

"God I almost forgot how uh good you feel... so full... agh," Louis gasped, he closed his eyes, when Harry was all the way in.

 

"You're so tight around me babe." Harry started thrusting, picking up speed and going faster and deeper each time. "I can't believe I get to call you mine."

 

"Harry God… right there babe, harder please… yes," Louis moaned when Harry finally hit his prostate. It felt so good, too little and too much at the same time. Harry wanted to make sweet love to him, but also fuck him into oblivion and break him completely. It was like he was lost up until this point in his life, and Louis was the light that brought him home.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm so close, I can't hold much longer," Louis cried out, breathing heavily.

 

"Babe let go, I'm right there with you," Harry said, as he kept keep hitting Louis’ sweet spot. And then Harry felt Louis clench around him, and that was it; Harry was coming. That feeling of pure bliss; it felt like heaven. His face scrunched up like he was in pain, but it was in fact the most opposite. Harry kissed Louis through it, biting his bottom lip.

 

Harry pulled out as safely as he could to not make him uncomfortable – they were both sensitive – and Harry lay down beside Louis. Harry couldn’t believe the party was still going on downstairs. It felt like they were on another part of the world, far away from there.

 

"That was…" Louis started.

 

"Yeah, fuck!" Harry reached out and snuggled into Louis’ chest. Sleeping sounded really good.

 

"Night Haz, love you," Louis whispered.

 

"Love you too boo, never forget that." Harry kissed Louis’ hand just before his eyes start to close. He reached for a blanket and threw it over their bodies. Tomorrow would be a great day.

 

-

 

"YOU TWO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FUCKED IN MY BED I WILL KILL YOU AND THROW YOU TO LIAM’S DOGS SO THERE’S NO EVIDENCE LEFT! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

 

"Oops," Harry said, his face lighting up as he looked over at Louis.

 

"Hi," Louis said mischievously. "I guess we better get out the window then."

 

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, _DEAD_ , I TELL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. My [tumblr](http://l-believe-in-larry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
